Demon Guardian
by The Demonic Writer
Summary: Amy is a 16 y.o girl who lives alone with a large fortune, going to clubs, parties, speeding etc is her passion up until a les demon comes to the door and claims that she's Amy's legal guadian. How will Amy cope with the strict demon's rules?
1. Chapter 1

_**BEFORE YOU READ: THIS STORY CONTAINS LESBIAN AND DEMON CONTENT, IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY it, PLEASE DO NOT READ. NO ONE BELOW THE AGE OF 18.**_

_**These are all my own characters. **_

CHAPTER 1: A Demon Mother?

_I'm sixteen, my name is Amy Nomed and I live in the outskirts of California. It was the beginning of my new school year tomorrow so I am shopping for some stuff for school and boy was it a hot one. I was admired my by classmates, saught after by the boy and some of the...girls; I went to school, got good grades, had friends like all other good students, yet I was bad. Going to night clubs, drinking until I could not walk and partying all hours of the night was my second life. See, I went to school in the city half an hour away so no one knew that this straight A student would do these types of things. The first day back was normal enough, but about three hours after I got homeand it was time to drop the act and be back to the true me. _

Amy was still sitting on the couch in her school uniform watching TV and licking the thick icy pole to get the sweetness and the chill. The aircon was on full bore as the sixteen year old girl got up barefooted walking to the door when she heard the knock "Yeah, yeah...I'm coming" She said lazily. When she opened the door, she saw the most beautiful, exotic woman she'd ever seen. She had long dark blue hair in thick locks, light green eyes sarounded with thick lashes, her shape was curvy and her skin lightly tanned and her breasts seemed to be a double D. Though the woman was beautiful, she was dressed in a light grey business suit with black heels holing a suit case. "Hello I-" the womans smooth, silky voice was cut off by the teen "No, I don't want to buy anything, goodbye" she snubbed her and proceeded to shut the door, but it was stopped by her long slender fingers with long, crimson nails "I don't think so..." she said as she opened the door right back up.

"My name is Alina Rose, I am a close friend with your parents and have been for a long time, since they cannot take care of you anymore, they have signed you over to me..." her smooth voice said in a slight sympathetic tone. "I'm now your legal guardian as of today until you reach the age of nineteen" she finished.

"Haha, very funny. Listen woman, I've done studies in law and the legal age to be without a guardian is sixteen, so either you leave or I call the cops" the blonde girl said with her hands on her danty hips.

"The law has changed, sweetie, you now have to be nineteen to move out on your own, I'm afraid I'm in control now" she came back fast and smart with her answer and it was right. "I've got the documents right here if you'd like to see them" she chuckled holding the black case up.

After five more minutes of arguing and convincing, the girl finally let the demon in secret in and they were now sitting at the table. Amy was looking at the documents with wide, shocked, skye blue eyes. While Alina admires the danty, smooth, pure looking body of the mortal. "That's some pretty good forgery you got there, but, not good enough" she gives a half smile and then pulls out her iPhone, she dails the number for her family lawyer "Let's see if this is true" her game face remains for one minute "Hello, Kerriane how are you?" there is a pause for a second "Yes, well, I have this nut case here who thinks that my parents signed me over to her, but as you know I'm sixteen so legally, I can live at home alone, the papers look truthful, would you mind clarifying this for me?" she orders politely.

As Alina admires her creamy skin and lips there is pause with the call and then Amy's face goes ghost white with shock "What? But they can't pass a law like that, that quickly! This has gotta be some joke or mistake, fuck!"

'There she goes, acting like a spoilt brat she is, I'm going to have fun taming this one' the demon talks in her head rolling her eyes.

After a ten more minutes of arguing she decideds to hang up angrily with a huff, crossing her arms and screwing up her nose 'Oh! So cute...' the demon thinks.

"Well then, shall I start into a deeper introduction?" her smooth voice sounds.

The girl who is at the table with her hand holding up her chin looking to the left with a snarl "yeah, whatever..." she says as if she has not a care in the world.

With a straight back and posture sitting like a lady she begins, "My name is Alina and I am a fully fleged demon born in the demon relm, I am exactly four hundred and twenty six" This got Amy's attention "And, I am as of today, your mother legally in both this world and the demon relm" she finishes "Any questions?"

"Yeah, where the hell did you make that up?" her smart ass character sounds.

"I speak the truth my child" she got up with her head looking at the table and her bangs covering her red pulsing eye's. "I'll show you"

Suddenly, she was engulfed by black light, as she changed into her demon form which took thrity seconds. When done, there were dark green demon markings across her forehead, she was wearing a black, leather strapless singlet starting three center metres from her nipples and stopping just above her belling button. For the bottoms, it was a matching pair of panties and some long, high heeled leather boots up to her knees. Her wings were big, black leather angel wings that stretched out, and a black staff with a dark green crystal on the top.

"Now do you believe me...?" she asked turning back to her human form slowly.

"I'm now your mother, but a demon mother, do you know what that means?" she sits back down putting a strand of hair behind her ear.

While Amy is still sitting there in shock trying to contemplate what just happened, she pulls out an elegant, dark green both with demon writings all over it written in black. She opens it tp pull out a silver collar with a green crystal in the middle of the cushion "You'll become mine now" her voice echos in the room as she walks over and puts it on her.

Once the girl in shock realises that the collar is on, she beings to try to unhook it, even pulling at it and trying to bite at it. This was all making the demon laugh at the top of her demonic lungs "my child, you'll never be able to remove it unless you convince yours truly". She comes behind and sets her hands on her shoulders "but don't worry, I won't harm you unless it is to dicipline you" she says softly beginning to massarge her shoulders a little.

"Di-dicipline me? Who are you?" She looks up into those demonic green eyes in fear.

"Do not fear me for I am here to protect and guide you" she says truthfully "You are truly safe" she says as she comes back around and sits at the table. She gives her new child a scroll written in demon tongue as she opens it mup side ways and with one touch she translates it to English.

**1. Obey Mama Alina**

**2. Rest is always with Mama Alina**

**3. The youth must not leave Mama Alina**

**4. The youth must not eat, nor drink, only what comes from Mama Alina (except at school)**

**5. Mother may alter any rules (like rule 4) **

**6. The cerfew that is chosen by Mama Alina is **4:30pm

7**. If youth breaks any of the rules, a fair punishment will be in place.**

With that read, Amy sat there in even more shock, until she finally stood up "who the fuck died and made you boss?" she said in anger and sadness as she slammed her hands on the table with tears rolling down her red cheeks.

Scared out of her wits, she ran up stairs to her room, feeling helpless, she jumped in her bed and began to cry. The demon mother decided to let her go so she could have a chance to calm herself as she would soon be the mother that the mortal never had and much more. The mortal was still crying an hour later in her bed, under the covers. The she decided to come in to comfort her "sweetie...I know this is hard" She says in a soft, caring tone as she sits on the side of the bed with her hand on the human sized lump. "But if you give us some time, we can work out..." The demon changes into her demon form only she is wearing akn egyptian cotton, long black dress showing off her curves. She pulls down the cover only so she could see her shoulders and up. The girl's face was nested in the pillow and little, cute sniffles could be heard.

The older woman begins to run her nails through her soft, blonde hair softly in an attempt to calm her. "Please, come into my arms" she beckons as she comes under the covers and pulls the girl in with her face going into her large breasts as the demons arms go around the delicate form. "What are you doing here...?" asks the blonde girl as her puffy, red eye's look up at the evolved demon form. "Why...I am here to guide and protect you my darling girl" she smiles with her fangs peeking out of her soft, puffy, red lips.

"You see...I had been watching you for quite a while now, ever since you drove that last nanny out a year ago that you caught my eye" she chuckled at this. "And when the oppitunity came to become your legal guardian, I accepted. I was a close friend of your parents, that I admit true" she finished gracefully.

"But those rules, I mean, it makes me tired to follow the school code and the law. But now, there's house rules...?" The teen girl complained in protest. The demon smiled at her "Well, I can alter them anytime, that is true but, I won't for now" she replied taking one of her breasts out of her low cut dress. "What are you doing?" The teen blushes in question as she pulls herself out of her demon mother's arms.

"I just wanted to feed you, is that such a bad thing for a demon mother to do?" her smile widens as the teen jumps straight out of bed in a defencive position. "What the hell..." she had nothing else to say and she was shaking a little. "Don't you remember rule four?" asks the demon coming out of bed with both breasts hanging out. She sits on the bed with her chest sticking out "I command you to feed off my milk"

"No! Get away from me you freak!" when she gets to the door of the room she, is blocked by the demon woman since she can teleport "Uh ah uhhhhh, bonding is nececary for the mother and the youth" she says smoothly as she shuts the door and seals it with magic. She takes off her gown to reveal her hour glass, curvy form to the human. A full body mirror could be seen on the left side of the room so the demon decides to admire herself in it, but little did she know that her human daughter had jumped out the window and climbed down the pipe barefooted.

The cool change rushes against her face as she runs in the streets on an empty night lit by street lights "Hopefully I can find a way of contacting the authorities" the human thinks out loud and then spots one of her friends houses "Perfect" she says as she runs over to her house. She knocks on the door loudly, no one answere, again and still there is no one, she nervicely looks around; nope, no demon in site. "Kelly, where the fuck are you?" she panics as if she were busting for pee. Then suddenly, her eye's widen when she sees a nude demon running at inhuman speed looking in all directions frantically looking for her baby. Amy cringes "aw, crap" and the demon picks up those sounds with her exellent hearing. "There you are my precious" this was the time when Amy ran for her life from the naked demon as she effortlessly caught up "there's no point in running from me" she laughed as she scooped up the girl in her arms.

After she teleported back into the bedroom and threw the human on to the bed "Amy...I am very disappointed in you, bonding is very important, more important than you realize" she said sitting down next to the girl "I just want to take care of you" she says as she takes her hand in both her hands and rubs it. The girl sits up "But I'm just not...hungr-" she was cut off by the sound of her growling stomach, this was when she made the cutest blush "come on sweetie, I believe I should not let you go hungry" she says as she takes her into her arms and then opens the covers. They both go under, as Alina looks lovingly down apon her daughter with her hands over her ears and then pulls her in towards the right erect nipple. As if on que, Amy begins to feed, sucking on the nipple hard at first making the demon wince and then pat stroke her hair "be gental now" she whispers. Finally, bliss, the demon moans as the gental sucking arouses her "Oh...so gental" she moans as she caresses the side of her face. The taste of her milk is warm, thick and creamy, and the child could not get enough of it.

The demon smiles to herself "see? Nothing to worry nor fear about" she smiles as she falls into a deep sleep with a burp much like a babie's. For her daughter's comfort, she strips her out of her clothes and then puts on a little nightie that she found in one of her draws. She then gets back into bed with her holding her close to her.

**Randa15:**

**Please review my story and rate it too. If there are any suggestions, please don't hesitate to share them. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: 

The annoying sound of the alarm clock could be heard as the girl stretched in her over sized bed with the beautiful, orange sun set looking at her though her window "another hot one?" Amy asks herself playfully. She smiles at the dream she had; sure, it would be hot and all but she'd break most of the rules in half a day "What a nice dream..." She says as she sit up. A pair of arms wrap around her legs. Looking down, she sees that it was the demon from her dream 'No! No! No! It wasn't a dream? But I have a party to go to and my life is too full to have "rules"' her head felt as if it were about to burst.

_Waking up was up with Alina, was well...nice, in fact, it even felt as if the huge gaping whole in my heart had something in it. Eventhough there are going to be all these rules that I am going to have to somehow follow...no fuck that, I'm just going to have to find ways around it. Ahg! This is going to ruin my plans for tomorrows party! What do I do?_

To help the constant ringing in her ear, she slammed the alarm with her hand loudly and then slid out of bed, 'Ah, a shower should make me feel better' she thought as she headed to the bathroom. Twenty minutes later steam rushed out of the bathroom when the door was opened, the girl walked out with a towel wrapped around her body and head. The wet foot prints lead to the bedroom where the demon was still sleeping and luckily the demon had not see her dress for school, she did not need it on top of the people who she had to deal with at school flattering her too much.

After getting her things for school, she opens the door only to be shut by a red, long nailed hand behind her "Where do you think you're going?" she asks in her smooth tone. The annoyed teen turns around with a glare "school you idiot, what, I'm not allowed to go to school now? Quit denying my education!" the teens evil voice sounded. The demon was not listening, she was only admiring the humans little black check dress, knee high white socks, hair and make up. "Sorry baby girl" she says as she hugs her and kisses her lips "Do you have lunch for school?" she asks stroking the blushing teens face. "Yes..." The mortal was caught was hypnotised a little bit. "Now you go to school now, please remember to be back at four" says the demon as she kisses her one last time. "I'll try" replies the blonde girl as she walks outside to wait for her eighteen year old friend to collect her. The demon watches from the door in her silk light green gown leaning against the door frame to see her off.

When the red ferrari turns up, the mortal does not use the door, but rather jumps in, then the ferrari races off down the street "Hope she'll be ok" Alina sighs and shuts the door.

"So, who was that?" Mary-anne asks with a smirk "How was she?" she nudges Amy while driving "oh her? Long story" she replies with a sigh. "I can listen" giggled Mary-anne. "Well, what happened was, I was little hang over from a party night before, then this woman comes to my house. From the suit that she was wearing I thought she was going to try to sell me something, so I shut the door. She blocks it and pushes it back open, then she tells me that my parents have signed me to her, so, I envite her in and she shows me the papers and tells me the law that a sixteen year old can move out and live alone law had changed. And I was like 'Oh my god, are you fucking serious?'" her teenage attitude starts to come out more.

"Then what happened?" For the driver, the story was getting way more interesting than what was on the radio. "Ok, so then she gives me this weird scroll with some rules like curfew and shit, oh which reminds me, the curfew is four! And I have a party to go to at six" she then panics just a little. "Well new mama, I have a party to go to, she says as she pulls out her phone and dials the house number. She puts it to her right ear, when someone picks up "Hey, Alina, listen I can't be home by four because I have a study group to go to" she says in her voice that she uses at school to charm people. "when will you be home" she asks "Hmmm...gee it's hard to place, what about I call when I'm coming home?" her sweet voice was charming the demon. "Ok honey, see you then" she replies hanging up. The mortal puts her phone away "Aaaalll sorted" she says in her fake sweet voice and they both laugh all the way to school. "Hey Mary-Anne after school, you wanna go shopping for a new outfit?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll pick you up after school" replies the driver as they get into the city. "This party is going to be the best!" she yells in the car and they both burst in laughter.

_Meet Mary-Anne, an older friend who graduated last year; we had been friends for agers, in fact we both used to play in the paddling pool naked when we wlsere younger when our mothers used to chat. She was the one that introduced me to my first lesbian bar at fifteen. We did have a fling, but we didn't want to wreck our friendship so we went back to friends._

Back at the house, Alina sighs as she sits on the couch "Oh Amy, you have no idea how long I have felt this way to you" she longs as she peers out the window into the warm sun light.

Alina is pulled away from her trance to as the phone rings it's annoying tone, knowing what a phone is, she picks up the small, silver brick and presses the green button "Hello?" her voice travels.

"Mother?" says a very familiar voice. "Darling girl, where are you?" she asks in worry to her biological demon girl.

"Oh, I'm trying to track you down, I'm on a thing called a 'bus'" replies the younger version of the mother.

"At the next stop, get off and go somewhere private, I'll teleport you back to my house" she explains.

"Ok mother, here's a stop right now, I'm getting off" she says as she hops off and then goes into a toilet block.

The daughter hangs up the phone and waits patiently in the toilet cubical, while her mother concentrates to track her daughter down via the strong connection they have. Once found, she teleports into that cubical, about four center away from her. The daughter blushes as her mother holds her when teleporting. "I've missed you so much, Kitty" she looks down at her affectionately in the loungeroom. "And I've got something special to tell you"

"What! Please tell me!" she jumps.

"Well, long story short, some human friends of mine were not able to take care of their girl, so they signed her over to me. She happens to be a lesbian..." she winks at her daughter and kisses her lips softly.

"But humans just don't do it for me" whines the daughter.

"Oh this one will, when I first saw her, she gave me chills" confessed Alina putting her hands to her heart as she goes over to the top of the first place and then grabs a picture of her and her friends partying. "This is her" Alina says as she points to blonde haired girl smiling with a drink in her hand.

"Mama, you're right, she is...wow..." Kitty blushes at the photo of her. "When does she come home?"

"Later tonight my girl" The mother says seductively as she goes behind her daughter and wraps her arms around a smaller version of her own body. "For now, let's bond, ok?"

Meanhwhile, class had just started for Amy and her friends, "So...Amy are you coming to that party at Dudie's place?" Karen asks as if she's gossiping.

"Sure, I go to all the top parties don't I?" Amy shrugs and then laughs.

"I guess that's true" Karen laughs.

Her friends from school and Mary-Anne were the only people who knew of her second life, the rest of the school thought she was all A's and sugar. The only thing her friends did not know about her was that she has a horny demon women as a guardian.

In class, eventhough Amy was a naughty girl, she thought that her grades were important so that she could maintain her straight A student status.

Class dragged on as the teacher read the text out loud while Amy texted behind her wide text book to Dudie in regards to the party. After class, Amy informed her friends about the theme of the party while they walked they walked the middle of the coridoor with all eye's adoring her.

The rest of the classes dragged on, but soon they finished and Amy was now in Mary-Anne's car driving to one of the top malls for shopping.

Meanwhile, the naked demon woman had her legs fully open while a smaller version of herself licked did what looked like softly licking but really she was making her mother squirm and moan in desire.

"Oh! My darling girl, who taught you to lick like that?" her mother asked as her fists clenched.

"I was practicing on my friends" she replied quckly between licks while the older woman dripped on to the bed covers and on her legs. Half an hour later, she cleaned up all the cum. "I wander what that girl is doing right now...?" asked Kitty laying next to her puffing demon mother.

In the changerooms of a popular store, Amy stared into the mirror with a smile while posing "This is perfect for the party". In some long, silver tracksuit pants with two gold strips down the side, a simple fitting, long, white singlet and to top off the look a matching hoodie that only covered her breasts. The white leagues that she put on suited the look along with the All Star white hat. "So perfect" She said posing.

"Hey Mary-Anne, I have found the perfect outfit, what about you?" she calls out to the cubical at the left.

"I have also found the perfect outfit" she say as she steps out in a pair of comfortable, yet tight black jeans and a dark blue top that looked like it was imspiried by a 90s wedding dress with a cris-cross at the back. With her red heels, some silver bangles and red lip stick she looked like Katy Petegree the celebrity singer.

"O-M-G you look like Katy Petegree, it was so worth it getting your hair curled" beemed Amy. "And the pedicure" they both giggled together.

After paying for the items, the two left holding ten bags each of different sizes, the blonde hair extentions that Amy got turned heads of men and some of the girls.

Back at the house it was boring as the mother and the daughter watched TV in the loungeroom as it was already six-thirty "Mama, when's she going to be home?" asked Kitty as she snuggled into the huge breasts before her.

"Soon I hope my Kitty" her worried mother tone sounded.

After going for a drive before the party, the two girls hopped out of the car with their outfits "Wow, seven-thirty and it's already packed, must be because of you" chuckled Mary-Anne as she swung her brown leather Guess bag over her shoulder. 'Excellent, got to the party alright' thought Amy as she knocked on the door.

The door was opened by a gay looking guy as he yelled out to the crowd that were majorily girls "Hey giiiiiiiiiiiiiiirls? Amy and Mary-Anne have arrived!" Heads turned as the girls walked in and everyone cheered. Although everyone was in groups, they all loved Amy and Mary-Anne. While the RMB music blared everyone danced, between the small groupd of boys, they were in the kitchen chanting "chug, chug, chug" to a guy who was drinking a lot of beers, some girls hanging near the punch table and then there was Amys group where all her friends danced in a circle. When it got to ten o'clock, Amy was dancing on the coffee table with a big cup of alcahol punch, one thing lead to another and she was now being carried across the crowd as if it were a rock concert.

"Woo! Fuck yeah!" cheered Amy as the music boomed "This is the life!".

Calling Amy's mobile phone while she was at a party was futile since the parties she went to were always filled with loud music. The demon mother didn't know that "Now, why isn't she picking up? Aren't study sessions usually quiet?" She puzzled.

Getting dressed into a pair of jeans and a long sleeve top, she grabbed her hand bag and then lept off into the night following her adoptive daughter's scent. "Mama, I'm coming too" followed her daughter followed by a nod of her mother.

**Right, I'm going to stop it here since this chapter is already long enough, for the next chapter, so... what happens when you lie to a demon or in this situation a demon mother? Find out in the next chapter! **


End file.
